Return to the Arena
by fantastyfreak1456
Summary: Its been three months since Callie and Pierce have returned from the Arena. Before going to the Art show, Pierce is hurt by a mysterious formless figure and disappears within the walls. Callie,too, who finds herself back in the Arena to rescue Pierce.
1. Chapter 1

Return to the Arena

Ch: 1

_This is one of my first fanfictions, I am a little apprehensive, since I have seen some very rude people on here, criticism is good but when given in a rude manner, that is entirely intolerable. All rude comments will be deleted! Criticism though is good so I may improve my story, but please! Please! Be polite when giving it! Anyways this fanfiction is based off of Karen Hancock's novel Arena. By the way this novel is a very well written novel, one of my favorites. Just the right mix of romance and action. Anyways enjoy the fanfic! Even if at the moment it is not too good!_

Rain like little fingers tapped lightly against the red oak door next to where Callie slept on a recliner, her orange hair sticking every which where along the red pollster of the chair. Her eyes glazed with the day's worries. The light blue sheets, filled with numerous droplets of sweat, stuck to her thin, frale body like glue.

"Callie, Are you awake?" Pierce yelled from upstairs.

"Uh-Huh, Why now?" Callie moaned as her sleep deprived eyes slowly unveiled displaying clear, lucid eyes.

"The Art show, Callie, Remember your paintings of the dark, mysterious figure. Don't you want to show off your amazing artistic abilities," Pierce yelled as he buttoned his light blue dress coat.

As Callie walked zombie-like over to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed, an opaque, dark formless shadow zipped past her. Her entire body froze in place because of sudden paralyzing fear of this mysterious figure. But a sudden peace came within her heart and embraced it bringing a sudden warmth and peace into her body.

Time ticked fast as Callie quickly got into her black dress and high heels, set out the night before, knowing she would as usual oversleep. When she came out of the bathroom, Pierce bounded over to her, his long black hair bouncing in rhythm to his long excited strides. Once he reached her, he worked his strong, muscular arms around Callie's thin waist and turned her head around and leaned in for a kiss. They stood for what seemed forever, as time froze, for the love flowing between the both of them seemed to stop the movement of all things around them.

"You look lovely, Callie," he whispered as he nettled his hands through her light orange hair. Callie blushed fiercely as she felt the soothing coolness seeping off of his soft, muscular hands. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest, as he worked his hands down from her head to her back. The feeling of it all seemed to constrict her lungs, making it hard to even let the smallest breathe seep out.

"Ummmm…….! Pierce, I think it is time to go," she said slowly backing out of Pierce's embrace, who looked at the moment as dazed as she was from the love they had just created. But before Pierce could turn towards the door, a small dagger appeared out of the wall, where just a few moments ago, Callie had seen the strange formless figure.

"PIERCEEEE!" Callie screeched, running towards Pierce to push him from danger's way. Yet as she reached her hands towards him, the small, silver dagger cut into his back, blood flowing profusely from the large expansive cut that had just been created.

"OH MY! PIERCEEEE! NO! Just when we were settling down, Elhanu promised peace, he promised…,"Callie unable to etch out more words from the shock of what had just happened. Tears dripping down her reddened eyes, she bounded over to Pierce. Screaming hysterically as she reached out to him, yet, just before her hands reached him, Pierce began dissipating into the walls. For the dark formless shadow was pulling him in. Callie tried to grab his hand, but the shock of what was all occurring left her hand shaky and sweaty, unable to grip Pierce's hand.

"ELHANU! How could you let this happen?" Callie cried as Pierce completely dissolved into the walls like melting snow. All that remained was a puddle of red blood and a few shreds of his ripped clothing. Callie ran over to the wall, shaking and crying, for her husband Pierce has suddenly disappeared. She tried not to think the worst, the fact Pierce may never be within her grasp ever again. Her love, the one she lived for, never to return to her, the thought just made the tears fall harder. As she sat hunched over crying, a clear white hand reached out of the wall, pulling Callie in. Within moments she was sent tumbling through a funnel of multiple colors wavering randomly all around. Where she was going? She had no idea, but soon she would return to a very familiar place. The place where she learned about faith, and where she found her true love, Pierce.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I'm sorry I've not updated my fanfiction lately, I've been really busy and all with school and family events. Thankfully I am now free of school and hopefully will be able to bring you a new chapter of my fanfiction about every 1 to 3 days. I promise this time! Hopefully, I will stay on top of things and not leave my committed readers hanging! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! While I am writing this fanficition, I hope also to write a Legends of the Guardian King fanfiction about why Abramm joined the Mataio, and maybe what occured after Return of the Guardian King. Right now, I'm working on a Harry Potter/Dragonspell crossover fic, and maybe a Naruto/Avatar crossover fic. OH! Enjoy my chapter!**

**Chapter 2:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Callie felt her whole body forced out of the whirlwind of color, and quickly before she could even blink her eye, she felt her body slam against the hard cobblestone ground of where she landed. She felt confused about to where this mysterious funnel had taken her. All she could see, what looked like some type of courtyard. The courtyard consisted of a small wooden bench, where next to it lay two huge oak trees. All this laid on top of white cobblestone where painted in the midst of all this was the three pronged symbol of the Arena. Callie smiled not at the remarkable surroundings, but of the familiar man sitting upon the wooden bench.**

**"Mr. C! I thought I would never see you again,"Callie yelled, running over to the large man and falling into an embrace with him. Mr. C looked a bit different than the last time she had seen him. He had grown a white beard, and his face looked a bit thinner. He was garbed with a pure white cloak and was holding a gold staff in his left hand, which now was lying upon the ground under the bench. For he was now occupied in embracing one of the few people whom had enough faith to make it out of the Arena alive.**

**"Oh! Callie, My dear, I was expecting you, I brought you here for a reason. I know you may have a lot of anger for me, thinking that I have put you up for another test. Yes, I did tell you, that there would be more challenges besides the Arena, but this was not of my doing. This is the doing the Watchers whom have kidnapped Pierce to make him their new prince of darkness," Mr. C spoke with the most soothing dialect. All Callie's seemed to be essuayed by the man's soothing appearance. **

**"Mr. C., I mean.. Elhanu, Why would they make Pierce their prince of darkness?,"Callie questioned moving out of Elhanu's embrace and sitting a few inches now to the left of the large man.**

**"Pierce... Why would they choose him? Think Callie, who has fallen to the darkness more than others... Pierce. Maybe they feel like they can ensnare him in the same trap, they tried the first time. How will they do it? Convince him that they will grant him all his wishes, and let him live freely without any of the rules that I lay out for all my children. They will then make him see that the fire curtains will give him what he wants. Callie, what you do not know is that when any human goes through the fire curtain more than five times. Their physical shell which keeps their soul ensnared is broken, their soul is set free. What do they do with the souls? Well, they trap the soul within the newly formed body of a watcher. A body so filled with darkness. That they are completely blind to light, all they see is darkness, all they crave is sin and death. Callie, you see this staff, that lies under my feet," Elhanu said reaching his gigantic withered hand beneath the bench, and within seconds the staff was then handed to Callie. Callie looked with awe at the amazing weapon, with a red pearl lying at the tip and the symbol of the Arena etch about the staff that she held in her hands. She felt like she had the power to destroy almost all manifestations of darkness that laid around her.**

**"What does it do? How will it help save Pierce?" Callie questioned**

**"Hmmm... How will it? That is the question that aches the hearts of all who hold this amazing weapon of light within their hands. But you must have faith, and the time will come when you will see what must be done. Now let's give you some more appropriate clothing. For I do not think high heels and a black dress are well suited for the humid jungles of the Arena,"Elhanu said who snapped his two fingers and a blinding light encased Callie. Callie felt a wondrous sensation beneath the ray. But all too soon it ended. When it disappeared she found her self in a white jumpsuit and upon her back was a bag which contained all the appropriate tools for her journey.**

**"Now, let me lead you out to the Arena? Oh and Callie, this time around you will not be needing a belt. For since you have gotten out of the Arena the first time, you now have the ability to hear my voice. Callie, even when you are in the midst of complete darkness. Remember, while it may be hard to hear, I am always listening and talking with you at all times. For my child, I love you, and I want you to succeed. But dear, I gave you the ability of freewill. As you know from your last it is up to you to either listen or not. Now you must venture out to the city of Watchers which lies in the middle of the Arena. There you will find what you must do? Oh... and Callie, Follow the red path, for first you must venture to pick up a group of humans who wait to be led out of the Arena. Now go! My child and remember have faith, Goodbye!" Elhanu said and before Callie could shout her farewell to him, she felt herself forced into the same whirlwind of color. This time, Callie knew just where she was being taken. She held the staff in her hand and felt the power surging throughout her body. **_**What ever this thing does? It must have great power! Oh Pierce I hope you are alright! I know you will not fall into temptation again? **_**Callie smiled and felt the humid air of the Arena about her, as she landed upon the hard beaten red path which escalated above the various mountain ranges of the region. Before she could take a step to begin her journey, she heard a hoarse voice screaming**

"**Omaesan!," the man yelled, his foot steps coming closer and closer. Callie without looking back ran as fast as she could, but she felt an arrow quiver past her and she was struck in her left arm. Callie fell, tears streaming down her eyes as she looked at the blood from the wound flowing profusely from the arrow upon the red path. **_**Was it that man who shot me? Who did it? Oh Elhanu, I wish you did not grant this deed to me!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Please read and review. I need to fix the various mistakes that I know that I made in this chapter. For I am not too good at sighting my own errors! Well, hope you enjoyed my not so good fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There is not much to say but please R/R. Beware this chapter may not be as good as the last. I'm juggling a lot of potential story ideas, so not everything may be absolutely clear. Well, enjoy, or at least try to…

Chapter 3:

"Reveal yourself, come out, so I can see the one who shot me," Callie spoke hoarsely; she took a few inhales and exhales, to relieve herself of the panic. But her whole self felt constricted by the suddenness of the attack. The blood continued to pour onto the ground. Whatever shot her caused a very deep wound, for she was losing pints of blood by the minute. She tried to keep herself from thinking of the possibility of death, but if she did not stop it, she might die from loss of blood. Voices in her head began jeering at her, about how weak she was, and how with Elhanu, she was even weaker than before. Callie, tried to block the thoughts rushing through her head, by thinking of all that Elhanu had done in the past for her. But the whispers just got louder. _Callie, Elhanu lies. He never loved you; he was the one who kidnapped Pierce. He's just testing your obedience yet again. Why do you follow someone whom just gives you nothing but pain?_ Callie's head pounded the battle between her consciences made her stomach feel looped in all sorts of knots. Her tears fell harder, why did she ever embark on this journey?

"Hello! Oh my!" the mysterious man yelled, coming towards her fallen body. The man was tall and slender. He was Japanese, and his hair was black like many other young Japanese men. His jet black hair coursed down to his waist, and was tied up in a ponytail to keep it from obscuring his view. Upon his thin body, was a tight fitting black t-shirt, and he wore a torn pair of army pants, and thick brown leather boots upon his tiny feet. Callie looked at the man with anger and vehement, why would the man who had just shot her with an arrow, be coming to care for her. What if though the man, who was now scurrying through his bag looking for his first aide kit, did not hurt her?

"Get away from me! Why the heck did you shoot me with a bow and arrow?" Callie moaned as the man looked up and gave her a sorrowful face.

"I never shot you! I never would! I was just walking and suddenly I saw an arrow come out of nowhere and shoot you. You see, what shot you was a trog," the man said, returning to his task of finding a first aide kit

"Oh duh! How stupid can I be? Did I forget about the creatures who were once human, whom have lost their souls to the fire curtain? All they think about is killing their next prey. But wait… I thought they couldn't come upon the red path," Callie said, trying to keep her eyes to the ground. For she could not help but stare at the beautiful, slender body of the Japanese man. She tried to stop having these feelings, since now both her and Pierce were married, and it was thus a sin to look upon another man that way.

The man finally finished finding the first aid kit, and began applying antibacterial cream to Callie's wound and then began wiping the excess blood upon a clear white rag that he had been carrying in case of such an accident.

"So are you new to the Arena?" the man asked putting a huge tan bandage on her wound.

"No!"

"Really? Well maybe you can help me get out of here," the man said finally finishing his task of cleaning Callie's wound. He quickly set himself back into an upward position and then sat down to the left of Callie. "Oh… introductions, I'm Kyo-san! While doing my last concert in Kyoto, Japan, I overdosed on drugs, trying to kill myself. I blacked out, and before I knew it, I had this knapsack upon my back filled with all the necessary utilities of getting myself out of here." the man continued, looking a little depressed. Callie, felt sympathetic towards the man. She felt the desire to wrap her arms around him to tell him that he was okay and she understood how someone could resort themselves to such an act. Yet as usual, she stayed planted where she was, lying down on the cold beaten red path of the Arena.

"I'm Callie, I was here once before. My husband and I were about to go to an Art Show, when my husband was stabbed and thus pulled into the wall by a Watcher. They plan to make him their new Prince. I must rescue him before he loses both his body and soul to those despicable creatures. But first I must lead a group of people to where the exit of the Arena lies," Callie said, the hard, cold truth that her husband may be dead coming back to her. She could not help but to begin to cry again. The tears unlike last time, fell harder, her face turning red, she put her head into her arms. She hoped Kyo did not see that she was crying. But the fact she hid her face away from his view gave it away. Kyo wrapped his small arms around her, and told her it was alright to cry. That he understood more than anyone else, how it was to feel pain. The touch of Kyo, made her miss the way Pierce would wrap his arms around her and kiss her with his warm lips; the memory of those warms lips made Callie glower with happiness.

"Callie, I will do all I can to help you save your husband," Kyo said, unwrapping his arms from Callie, then gathering his stuff and standing up. "Come, Callie we must go before dark, or we may be Trog meat," that last word made him chuckle a bit. Callie staggered to her feet and slowly gathered her stuff. For now she felt a little dizzy, was it from the wound or maybe it was from the fact she had just shared an embrace from someone other than her husband. _It was just a loving hug, just a hug, nothing more._ But even as she tried to comfort herself. That dirty truth that she had been feeling attracted to Kyo, made her feel even sicker, to the point she felt she might vomit. Why was Elhanu allowing her to feel these dreaded feelings? Did he not remember that she was married?

As the sun began to set, Kyo led Callie to a cave tucked under a grove of bushes, a little ways off of the red path. Callie began feeling worried, that they should not be off of the path. But she felt relieved as she saw the ground of the cave was a tint of red. She was happy that she had forgotten all of her feelings toward Kyo. But when she remembered that they would be sleeping within the same cave. The same feeling came back to her, making her stomach sick with doubt. _How am I ever to survive this night?_

A/N: I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I seriously need help at this point! This chapter is so frustrating. Please review this, do not be afraid to post any criticism. For I really need some constructive criticism!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is a new version of my horrid Chapter 4, which I decided to take down, since it took my story places where I did not want to take it. Anyways here it is, less controversial, and more to the point

Chapter 4:

Callie felt her muscles tensing, as Kyo began snapping sticks for the evening fire. If there was one noise in which she could not stand, it was the snapping of twigs.

"Could you be any louder?"Callie scowled, sticking her stubby little fingers in her ears to block out the dreaded sound.

"Could you at least say it nicely? Do you want a fire or not."

"Yes"

"Then ignore the sounds, why don't you go gather some water,"Kyo suggested, Angry and annoyed,Callie grabbed her gold rod and made her way out of the cave. She looked down upon the ground making sure she stayed upon the red path, in case of band of rabid trogs attacked or something. As she made her way down the path, through a score of bushes, she heard a familiar voice.

"CALLIE, ARE YOU THERE? CALLIE!," the voice screamed from somewhere nearby. Callie knew the voice, her heart beating rapidly, as she knew the voice was that of her husband, Pierce. She never had felt so joyful in her life. Callie dropped the rod in her hand and ran through a bushel of bushes, unaware of the fact she was stepping off the path.

"CALLIE!"the voice screamed again.

"PIERCE!" she screamed back, hoping this time for a reply, but before she could traverse any farther in her search, she felt a huge stone hit her head. The impact caused all her surroundings suddenly turn to darkness. She had no idea where she was, had she been knocked out, kidnapped by a rogue of Trogs. What ever it was? It was not good?

Kyo looked about the red path near the cave, in search of Callie. He wished he had not started the argument, for that may have been the last words he had ever said to her. Kyo suddenly felt sick to his stomach, thinking of how he had upset Callie. _Yet another one to add to the list of all whom I have disappointed. _ His neck feeling uncomfortable and his hands shaking like crazy; he foretold signs of one of many of his numerous panic attacks.

So instead of traversing any further, he reverted back to the cave, and began shuffling through his things, hoping to found his anitidepressive medicine. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as he poked his hands through the bad repeatedly. Nothing, no drugs to be found. So was this one of the guidelines of the Arena, no drugs. He needed them. What would he do? All those dark thoughts would return to tease him, his prior life coming in sprits bit by bit. Gnawing at his skin, making him feel worthless within this dangerous world. Showing him the worthless piece of trash he was.

"KYO!" he heard Callie's voice scream

"I'm coming, Callie!" he screamed back. Without noticing that he was walking off the red path, he ran following the voice of the one whom he was starting to feel a bit attached to. But before he could traverse any further, he felt a huge stone hit his head. Slowly his surroundings turned to total blackness. _Am I dead?_

A/N: Sorry its so short, I promise that the next chapter will be super long! The next will hopefully come on either Tuesday or Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally a Chapter five exists! After about six months of no activity, I have finally gotten out of my writer's drought and forced myself to update. Do I even have many readers of this pacticuliar fanfiction? Well anyways, here it is!

_Warning this chapter and the next contain dark elements and graphic violence. May the squeamish take heed!_

Return to the Arena, Chapter 5

Callie unveiled her eyes, smoke surrounded her. Billows of grey clouds filtering a campfire scent throughout her nasal passages, she smiled, remembering those halcyon days in Pierce's arms. Yet she felt all sanity leave her. As she found herself tied up upon a huge stone slate, where two stakes were pinned through the arms of her shirt. Blood trickled from her ripped white t-shirt, flowing through the small rivulets on the slab.

"Kyo, KYO-SAN!" Callie screamed.

"CALLIE, HELP!" Kyo screamed from far off.

"I can't they tied me up to this stone slab, and what it looks like, I think they stabbed me a few times in the stomach, maybe to obtain some of my blood." She yelled, trying not to think of what poor Kyo had to undertake.

"For some reason they have stripped me all except for a loin cloth and hung me upside down upon a tree. Strange ornate symbols are painted upon my body, smeared with my own blood. I am nearly choking to death; they tied me up so tightly to this scrawny tree. Ca…ll…ie!" Kyo gasped, Callie felt her eyes dilate with tears, she screamed, yet no scream followed. Her veins pumped fiercely, and blood pushed up against her skin. What was happening? Where was Elhanu when you needed him most?

"Girl! We need your soul, body. Essence, all of it," some voice screamed, she tried to discern through the thick grey smoke, to catch a sight of the source of the voice. But that was nearly impossible, for the smoke seemed to be sleep inducing, making Callie feel somewhat lithe

"My dear, your blood is of value for our Gods The Tropheules, A sacrifice to them, to the Dark Prince, ruler of all, creator of all things. We offer your alien mortal corpse to him and your precious soul so we may earn rite as followers of him," the being spoke. Callie began to see him approach. The creature shaped like a mortal all except that his skin was completely gray and slime and blood dripped from torn flesh upon his thin body. The creature had just slits cut into his face for eyes, and his mouth looked crudely cut open by a knife. The creature spit a mixture of blood and bones, probably from his last meal onto the ground. He approached Callie and forcible shaped his hands around Callie's neck. Callie felt the sharpness of the creature's long incisor fingernails cut into her neck. Blood sprite from the small scratch the creature made at her neck. It spilled out onto the barren soil with yellowing grass.

"GET OFF ME!" Callie screamed, as the creature began to feed from her neck. Callie screamed yet the creature ignored her as he fed off her. His tongue licking up every last drop. Callie began to feel dizzy as more blood left her. _Elhanu He…lp me! I'm dying! _ Ahead of her darkness lied, there was no hope. She was going to die here. All hope of ever saving Pierce was lost. Her mind raced, the doubt snaring her every thought, and choking her of any happiness or light that tried to make its way through.

She felt herself dive into the blackness. Her hands reaching out to feel around for any physical objects, yet nothing seemed to exist no longer.

"PIERCCCCCCCEEEE! ARE YOU THERE?? ELHANUUUUUU! ANYONNE..." she choked on her words, dropping to the ground. Cold hard ground impacted with her small corpse, giving off some warmth to her saddened form. Gaping, she wept, wishing desperately none of this happened. It was inevitable, darkness would conquer light. The one she loved, Pierce would be lost forever, a mere past memory. If she died here, he would indeed be lost; she would forget all that she knew of him. Every last memory lost to her. _Do it End it all! Hope is lost!_

"SHUT UPPP!" she screamed. She reached her hand down to her pants to found some type of weapon to plunge into the source of teasing. Yet what she found was that she wore nothing. Suddenly she felt somewhat exposed. Why was she naked? _I swear I was wearing something when I entered this strange realm?_

_ I pity you Callie! Elhanu has forsaken you! He never cared._ The voice ran through her head again infiltrating and trying to destroy all light within. Callie held her head and screamed. When she ceased her screaming, the dark realm shook, her screams reverberating off them.

"Wait a minute, an echo, which means that wherever I am, it has boundaries" she said to herself, as she got up off the ground, wiping the last few tears from her eyes. But as she took one step, a cut appeared in her arm, blood bubbled at the seam. She panicked and immediately took a step back to where she was, and suddenly the skin glazed back over the cut. It was healed! _Great! This is going to be quite a challenge!_

A/N: Please Review! Pleasse! Need some confidence to give me some drving force to even continue this fanfic! I feel like no one is even reading it.


End file.
